Caleidoscope
by Player.Rhyme
Summary: Um leve movimento no destino, e todas as cores de movimentavam. [Betada por Anne Asakura] [QUARTO Cap: ON]
1. Prologue

**Caleidoscópio**

* * *

Cores que se unem, cores que se separam.

* * *

Sentiu vontade de morrer. Achava que havia sonhado com o que não devia, causando um pequeno acidente na cama, mas respirou aliviado ao ver que era apenas suor. _Muito suor._Teve que trocar toda a roupa de cama e colocar o pijama para lavar. Era estranho suar tanto quando se estava no inverno, mas não deu importância. Foi apenas uma noite.

Tampouco deu importância às dores que sentiu ao entrar no banho. Os treinamentos eram pesados, até mesmo havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes vomitou durante os treinos, comuns quando o corpo excede o limite, e não havia tido uma boa noite. Era normal. Dormir de mau jeito. Poderia acontecer com qualquer um. Tudo o que precisava era de um dia de descanso, assim voltaria ao normal.

Pegou a bolsa e saiu da casa, mas não chegou ao colégio.

* * *

Até mesmo a ida até sala de aula era estranha sem ele, e não era pelo motivo fútil de que Takao o levava naquele meio de transporte, _humilhante_, como o próprio dizia. Era estranho andar por aquela escola e não ouvir uma notícia sequer a seu respeito.

Já fazia oito dias que ele não aparecia ou respondia a qualquer tipo de contato. Das vezes que Midorima tentou ir diretamente à casa, foi surpreendido pela mãe de Takao. Segundo ela, ele não estava ali e não tinha uma data certa para voltar.

- Entregue isso a ele, são os deveres que ele perdeu nesses oito dias.

Ela esboçou um sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que Takao dava quando estava com problemas, mas que não queria que ninguém soubesse. Algo não estava certo.

Despediu-se, e olhou para a janela do segundo andar. Podia jurar que alguém fechou às pressas as cortinas do quarto de Takao.

Preferiu pensar que era somente o vento balançando-as.

Qualquer colega poderia ir até lá e entregar os deveres acumulados. Qualquer membro do time poderia ir até lá para saber os motivos das faltas aos treinos, mas ninguém era mais apto do que ele.

Ele não era só um companheiro de time, ele era sua sombra.

* * *

Da pequena fresta deixada pela cortina, pode vê-lo se afastar. Sua vontade era de descer correndo as escadas e poder dizer que estava ali e explicar o motivo de ter sumido das aulas e dos treinos. Mas em momento algum suas pernas se mexeram.

- _Kazu-chan, Shintarou-kun_ veio trazer seus trabalhos da escola.

- Eu vi. Pode deixar na escrivaninha, eu já vou fazer. - Respondeu, mas não se moveu, ficou ali imóvel olhando a janela, tempo o suficiente para que sua mãe tentasse falar com ele novamente.

- Cedo ou tarde, vai precisar sair desse quarto.

Ele não respondeu.

- Pelo menos, conte a ele. Shintarou-kun é seu amigo, não é?

Outra vez não respondeu. Nem mesmo Takao sabia como classificar. Conhecia Midorima tempo o suficiente para que tivesse uma opinião formada. Mas mesmo assim... Não queria pensar em outra coisa. Naquele momento, queria apenas permanecer ali.

Quando foi para a cama, o relógio marcava meia noite.

* * *

A neve, embora não parecesse querer dar uma trégua, não cancelou o jogo entre Shuutoku e Seirin. Apesar de ser apenas um jogo amistoso nenhum dos times facilitaria.

- Não acredito que Takao não vai aparecer nos jogos também! Midorima, você quem foi vê-lo esses dias, onde ele está?

- Eu não sei.

- Então ligue pra ele!

Midorima não respondeu, e Miyaji não conseguiu insistir.

Fechou o celular e o deixou perto de seu item da sorte do dia, um pássaro azulado feito do que parecia ser de cristal. Takao provavelmente não iria aparecer naquele jogo, mas queria acreditar que cedo ou tarde, ele ligaria e diria estar atrasado.

- Não podemos depender do Takao. O jogo será difícil, mas não impossível!

Midorima foi o ultimo a sair, como sempre, permaneceu no vestiário para os últimos preparativos. No que se levantou para sair, tocou no pássaro de cristal. O barulho de cristal se quebrando foi alto e claro.

O celular de Midorima tocou cinco minutos antes de o jogo começar.

Foi a primeira vez que perdeu uma partida.

* * *

- Sua mãe me ligou, me pedindo pra vir.

- Ela me disse.

- Você não retornou nenhuma ligação ou mensagem minha. Está me evitando, Takao?

Era uma pergunta retórica, claro.

- Mas... Shin-chan, tudo bem ter perdido o jogo? Quero dizer, nem nos treinos você falta. Os senpais provavelmente ficarão bravos com você.

- Foi só um jogo de treino. Tenho certeza de que eles podem muito bem vencer Seirin sem nós.

- Midorima... - Odiava. Simplesmente odiava quando Takao o chamava por seu sobrenome. Mas era o jeito de Takao mostrar que o que queria falar, era realmente sério, mesmo que estivesse sorrindo, mesmo que estivesse usando aquela máscara de um falso "tudo bem".

- Há quanto tempo?

- Hum?

- Daquelas vezes que você passou mal... Era isso?

- Ah... Talvez. Ostuubo-senpai andou pegando pesado nos treinos, e acabei usando um pouco demais meus olhos. Não fui só eu quem passou mal durante os treinos.

- Quando pretendia me contar?

- Eu estou bem, Shin-chan.

- Chega, Takao!

Silêncio novamente.

- Você e minha mãe se preocupam demais. Não é como se eu estivesse com algo grave. É só uma virose, ou uma gripe.

Midorima não insistiu, Takao não iria lhe contar a verdade, tudo isso para proteger os que estavam à sua volta, evitando preocupações desnecessárias, embora fosse impossível não se sentir preocupado. Sua atenção se voltou para uma sacola que havia trazido junto, de onde tirou um objeto. Uma bola de basquete. Entregou-o a Takao, que o questionou com o olhar.

- Amanhã... Amanhã Escorpião tem tudo para ser o número um, e eu vi que seu item da sorte seria uma bola de basquete.

Takao sorriu. Midorima era um péssimo mentiroso, mas tinha a melhor das intenções.

- Se o Shin-chan precisa da minha sorte, então eu vou.

Foi a vez de Midorima sorrir, embora de maneira muito discreta e por questão de segundos. Não tinha como não ficar preocupado com seu companheiro de time.

- Shin-chan?

Percebeu então, que uma de suas mãos estava pousada gentilmente no rosto de Takao. Se fosse outra ocasião, ficaria envergonhado e resmungaria, mas não naquele dia. Suspirou longamente, se afastando devagar.

- Para que uma luz tenha sentido, ela precisa de uma sombra. Mantenha isso em mente, Takao.

Takao podia muito bem não entender muitas das coisas que Midorima falava, ou até mesmo achar ridículas algumas das frases feitas. Porém, daquela vez, Takao não só entendeu, como em seu íntimo, as aceitou.

Depois disso, Midorima pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

Voltava a nevar.


	2. Colorless

_- Hã? Midorima não apareceu no jogo?_

- Ninguém entendeu, nem mesmo os companheiros de time dele. Ao que eles disseram, Midorima estava no vestiário como sempre fazia. Depois disso, só encontraram as coisas dele. Talvez Kuroko saiba de algo, mas não quero me preocupar com isso agora.

_- Entendo. Bem, fico feliz que vocês estejam se saindo bem. Fiquei preocupado de ter largado vocês ai, desfalcando o time, mesmo achan-..._

-Kyoshi.

_- Hum?_

- Como está o tratamento?

_- Ah... Está indo muito bem. É um pouco difícil me acostumar com o idioma e os costumes dos Americanos, mas tenho que admitir o tratamento que eles fazem, são muito bons. Disseram que em breve, poderei voltar para o Japão._

- Então faça tudo direito, idiota. O time... - pausa, não queria admitir, mas precisava - Nós precisamos de você, Kyoshi, então melhore logo e volte.

Então Kyoshi sorri, coça a nuca e se desculpa.

_- Eu não vou voltar, Hyuuga._

A conversa via videoconferência só acabaria depois de duas horas.

* * *

Murasakibara parecia uma criança olhando todos os doces expostos na vitrine. Seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso sincero e caloroso que algumas vezes mudava rapidamente para uma expressão de dúvida ou surpresa. A cada segundo ele escolhia um para então encontrar outro que o fazia mudar de ideia. Era irritante e, ao mesmo tempo, encantador. Sempre tinham o costume de ir lá aos fins de semana. Inicialmente, Murasakibara estranhou a mudança de rotina, mas como eram doces, não deu importância.

- Quer escolher logo?

- Ahh... Murochin! Espera um pouco, escolher doces é difícil. São todos tão lindos e coloridos.

- Atsushi, precisamos ir. Pegue qualquer doce e vamos embora.

Himuro era, além de seu melhor amigo e amante, alguém que lhe inspirava em todos os sentidos. Diante dele, Murasakibara não tinha mais coragem de argumentar.

- Tem certeza de que é este? Ele me parece muito...

- Doce. Eu gosto de doces, Murochin, os bolos daqui são os melhores.

- Eu sei, agora vamos.

O caminho foi curto o suficiente para que pegassem uma mesinha distante de olhares curiosos. No que se sentaram, Murasakibara deu uma garfada no bolo. Himuro teve certeza de que Murasakibara ainda era uma criança.

- Atsushi, tenha mais modos.

Tocou o rosto de Murasakibara, limpando com um papel o glacê no canto dos lábios dele.

- Então, o que queria falar de tão importante que não podia esperar até amanhã, Murochin?

- Eu vou voltar para os Estados Unidos, Atsushi. Meu pai sofreu um acidente e minha mãe precisa de mim. Eu já tranquei o colégio e mandei uma carta para a técnica do time. Não sei quando vou voltar. Desculpe não contar antes.

O certo era "se" iria voltar, mas sabia que Murasakibara não compreenderia independente da forma que dissesse. Achou melhor ser direto e claro, não queria causar expectativas nele e em si mesmo de que fosse voltar.

- Ah, era isso?

Himuro esperava que ele gritasse, choramingasse que fizesse qualquer coisa, menos dizer com tanto desdém. A frieza e o desinteresse de Murasakibara lhe atingiram da pior maneira. Terminaram o bolo em silêncio.

Depois disso, cada um foi para sua casa. Sem beijos, sem despedida.

Sem nada.

* * *

Apertou Kagami pela cintura, o puxando. Pernas se entrelaçando e os lábios, tocando na curva do pescoço com o ombro. As caricias e a junção dos corpos foi a resposta de Aomine. Os lábios perversos procuravam no que tocar, trilhando beijos e mordidas pelos corpos suados. Entre carícias voluptuosas, gemidos nem um pouco contidos no mais puro desejo. Mais e mais ansiavam um pelo corpo do outro, querendo tornar-se apenas um. Queriam, mais do que nunca, que aquele prazer durasse para sempre. Mas era algo que não foi realizado e, pouco a pouco, recobravam a sanidade e o fôlego.

Logo o celular tocou, já sabia exatamente quem era e, por isso, não tinha pressa em atender. Àquela altura já era de se esperar que estivessem procurando por ele.

Duas... Três... Quatro. Fora necessário ignorar quatro vezes a ligação para que o silêncio voltasse a reinar ali, enquanto Aomine permanecia enroscado entre lençóis e um edredom azulado.

- Aomine, atenda logo essa merda, eu quero dormir um pouco.

- Atenda você. Pelo toque irritante é a Satsuki. Ela sabe que você veio aqui.

- Conversa com ela sobre nós?

-Ciúmes, idiota?

- Só atenda logo.

Poderia dizer que havia bebido além da conta na noite passada, e que ainda estava com uma ressaca infernal, com o estômago e fígado em pé de guerra, mas ninguém acreditaria nisso. Ele era de longe, o mais saudável de todos, nunca havia bebido, e passava longe de cigarros ou coisas do tipo.

- Fale logo, Satsuki, não estou sozinho... Você está chorando?

Aomine fechou a expressão. Cada palavra dita entre soluços e frases rápidas, tornaram Aomine ainda mais sério. No que Momoi terminou, lhe fazendo uma pergunta, já não estava mais perto de Kagami e suas roupas não estavam mais espalhadas pelo chão.

- Ei! Aomine! O que aconteceu?

- ... Eu vou matar o Ryo.

* * *

Takao acordou cedo naquela manhã. Antes mesmo que seu despertador tocasse, o desarmou. Estranhamente, naquele dia, se sentia extremamente bem. As dores haviam diminuído, dando lugar para algumas manchas. Provavelmente mais um dos sintomas, mas que preferia pensar que eram manchas de batida. Daquelas que primeiro doem sem aparentar lesão, e que depois, ainda doendo, embora que menos, ficam marcas avermelhadas com fundo arroxeado.

No banho pôde ver melhor. Eram poucas, mas grandes. Algumas manchas estavam longe de parecer resquício de uma lesão. Tocou algumas delas. Não doíam realmente. Desligou o chuveiro e foi para o quarto se arrumar.

Agradeceu por ser inverno, assim poderia esconder as manchas facilmente, com o uniforme de inverno, pelo menos no período de aulas. Durante os treinos, precisava usar apenas bermuda e uma camisa de manga curta, seria um problema. Mas daria um jeito. Sempre dava.

Não queria preocupar ainda mais os outros desnecessariamente.

Seus pais já haviam saído com sua irmã. Naquele dia, seria responsável pelo jantar e a louça da noite. Geralmente era assim que fazia, pois assim, sua irmã ficava responsável por preparar os almoços e ele, livre para os treinos.

* * *

Era um pouco estranho voltar à normalidade escolar, mas admitia sentir falta do colégio. Sentia falta de poder frequentar as aulas, até mesmo as mais chatas, que eram as que faziam questão de perturbar Midorima. Passando pelos corredores, cumprimentou os que o reconheciam e aqueles que perguntavam o que lhe havia acontecido, respondia apenas que havia tido uma gripe forte e que agora estava curado.

Entrando na sala de aula, havia no máximo dez pessoas. Cumprimentou uma a uma, embora nenhum deles fossem realmente seus amigos, eram apenas colegas, conhecidos. Takao era bem popular por ser extrovertido e brincalhão. Além de ser um excelente jogador.

Sentou-se na sua carteira, segurando seu "item da sorte".

Em poucos minutos Midorima apareceu.

- Shin-chan!

-... Takao?

- Eu disse que viria, Shin-chan.

Takao sorria como sempre fazia. Um sorriso que Midorima não esperava ver tão cedo. E estava aliviado de ver seu amigo, sim, mas não conseguia retribuir de sua maneira costumeira.

Talvez fosse só impressão.

- Como está se sentindo hoje?

Dificilmente Midorima perguntava. Dificilmente Takao respondia.

- É como Shin-chan disse, Escorpião em primeiro lugar! Sinto-me novo em folha!

Não respondeu, havia mentido sobre Escorpião estar em primeiro, mas não havia mentido sobre precisar de Takao.

As aulas seguiram normalmente, como se Takao nunca tivesse faltado, como se ele sempre estivesse ali. De certa forma era reconfortante, aquele Takao não era nem sombra daquele que estava na cama, forçando um sorriso.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, seguiram em silêncio para o local que sempre almoçavam juntos. O terraço, ainda que a neve da noite anterior e daquela manhã tivessem sido fortes, estava limpo e impecável. Sentaram-se no lugar de sempre. Era metódico, mas Takao gostava. Ninguém além deles seria louco o bastante para enfrentar o ar gelado do terraço.

- Polvo?

- Ah, foi minha irmã quem preparou o almoço pra mim. Ela gosta de cortar as salsichas assim.

Ficaram em silêncio, terminando o almoço. Nenhum dos dois iria ceder e tocar no assunto das faltas e de Takao e do dia anterior. Era um assunto delicado demais para ser tocado ali e, Midorima sabia que Takao não contaria. Estava começando a pensar que até o próprio Takao não sabia bem o que tinha. Iria falar com a mãe a respeito dele assim que pudesse.

- Frio... Shin-chan, não podemos ir a outro lugar? Hoje está frio demais.

Encolheu-se infantilmente. Estava agasalhado, até mais que Midorima, mas ainda sim sentia mais frio do que o normal. Já haviam terminado os almoços, e logo voltariam às aulas, não havia porque continuar ali. Midorima moveu-se um pouco, sem se levantar, puxando Takao para abraçá-lo.

Parou de sentir frio.

- Acho que agora é você quem está doente, Shin-chan.

Takao murmurou, virando seu rosto para Midorima. Ficaram com os rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Trocaram olhares e seus lábios se aproximaram, mas não se tocaram.

- Algo errado, Takao?

- Eu nunca tinha prestado atenção nos seus olhos.

Por mais que Takao o olhasse diretamente nos olhos, sempre haveria coisas que seus olhos de falcão não conseguiam ver.

* * *

Na quadra, Takao foi recebido com pontapés e xingos. Apesar de terem perdido o jogo, estavam aliviados de verem que ele estava de volta. Estava tudo bem. Midorima parou de se preocupar.

Não participou dos treinos, mas ficou no banco vendo Midorima jogar.

Quando o treino acabou, o sol já havia se posto.

* * *

Moravam em direções opostas e estava sem o "rickshaw", mas não se incomodou de acompanhar Takao até a casa dele. Pararam no portão. Takao retirou o molho de chaves, separando a do portão e a da porta. Sorriu para Midorima.

- Quer entrar?

- Não quero incomodar.

- Então... Até amanhã?

Ficou em silêncio por um breve momento, puxando Takao pelo pulso.

Não soube dizer porque havia beijado Takao. Nunca havia beijado antes ou sequer havia sentido vontade, mas mesmo assim o beijou. Takao demorou em retribuir o beijo. Havia um misto de sabores enquanto as línguas se entrelaçavam, as respirações falhavam e os corpos se tocavam. Carinho, ansiedade, receio, desejo, medo.

Tudo menos amor.

- Até, Takao.


	3. Fragile Mind

"_Preciso conversar com você, Midorima-kun.  
Me encontre no Maji Burger em meia hora."_

Precisou olhar mais de uma vez a mensagem no celular. Midorima não estava com a mínima vontade de encontrar Kuroko. O dia não havia começado bem. Seu signo estava em último lugar e, o item da sorte, não foi encontrado em canto algum. Sua vontade era de ficar na cama até o fim do dia e evitar alguma tragédia que pudesse acontecer devido à má sorte.

Resmungou no que terminou de arrumar a bolsa para sair. Seria um encontro relativamente rápido, apesar de que não teriam aula naquele dia, apenas treino. Iria encontrar Takao no colégio e não no local que era o ponto de encontro deles.

Olhou o celular e pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Takao. Mas desistiu.

Até sabia qual era o motivo para seu ex-companheiro lhe ligar. Midorima era tão metódico que a mínima mudança na rotina que ele fazia era motivo de preocupação, e o jogo por não ser mínimo, chamou a atenção mais do que deveria. Mas o que diria? Nem mesmo sabia o por que de ter jogado tudo para o alto e corrido para ver Takao. Podia muito bem ter participado do jogo e logo após, ter visitado o amigo.

Podia, mas não fez.

- Midorima-kun, já faz um tempo... Como você está?

- Vamos direto ao assunto, Kuroko. O que quer?

- Você ter sumido antes do jogo. Isso não é normal, ainda mais você.

- E o que você tem a ver? Os que precisavam saber, já sabem.

- É por causa do Takao-kun?

Kuroko podia não ser a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas conseguia ver a intensidade da amizade que Midorima e Takao tinham, apesar de ambos nunca terem realmente dito isso um para o outro. Aliás, não admitiam para ninguém. Antes de responder a Kuroko, respirou fundo e ajeitou os óculos.

- E se for?

- Você e ele não apareceram no jogo, todos ficaram preocupados. Otsuubo-san nos disse que Takao-kun já não ia à escola por quase duas semanas... Takao-kun está bem?

-Quando eu fui vê-lo, ele disse que iria hoje. Não há com o que se preocupar.

- Entendo... Ah, Midorima-kun.

-Hum?

-Takao-kun... Ele tem sorte de ter um amigo que se importa tanto com ele.

"_Sorte?"_

Aquela palavra soou engraçada por alguma razão, arrancando um sorriso de Midorima. Estranhamente não pensou em rebater as palavras de Kuroko com "não somos amigos" ou algo do tipo. Se era sorte de Takao ter Midorima ao seu lado, não tinha tanta certeza. Eram poucos os momentos que Midorima tratava bem Takao, geralmente era o contrário.

- Era somente isso, Kuroko?

- Sim.

Não queria prolongar a conversa com ele, de forma que aquela foi a despedida deles. Curta, seca. Midorima e Kuroko nunca seriam grandes amigos, de dividir segredos, mas se respeitavam. Isso bastava.

* * *

Os quadros que antes estavam na parede, agora estavam no chão, quebrados. A sala, que foi o local da perca de controle de Aomine. No que ele pôs os pés no apartamento de Momoi, avançou em Sakurai, que não teve tanto sucesso se esquivando do soco que Aomine lhe deu. Sakurai também não estava pedindo desculpas, como sempre fazia quando nervoso. Estava sério, com os olhos avermelhados, assim como suas bochechas. Havia chorado e muito. Limpou o sangue dos lábios com as costas da mão e ajeitou-se no chão. Não tinha coragem de olhar Aomine nos olhos. Momoi se abaixou, usando um lenço para estancar o sangramento de Sakurai. Era um corte pequeno, mas insistia em sangrar o suficiente para não parar da primeira vez que ela havia limpado. Levantou-se novamente, junto com Sakurai.

- Não foi por isso que eu te chamei, Daiki! Pare com isso. A última coisa que precisamos, nesse momento, é de sua violência.

-Então por quê?

-Eu... Nós nos desesperamos. Eu não soube pra quem ligar. Meus pais matariam à mim e ao Ryo. Não tive coragem de ligar pro Tetsu-kun, você foi o único em quem eu pensei. Desculpa...

Procurou palavras para confortar, mas não as encontrou. Aomine era péssimo com palavras, lhe restava apenas abraçar Momoi, acariciando-a nos cabelos, apertando bem o abraço. Como se aquilo, fosse capaz de fazer Momoi parar de chorar. Suspirou pesado.

- Já foi ao hospital confirmar?

- Ainda não... Você vem junto?

- O que acha?

Momoi sorriu rapidamente e olhou Aomine nos olhos. O amava e sabia disso, mas era muito mais do que qualquer amor.

Amizade.

Era isso que o amor de Momoi para com Aomine e vice-versa era. Muitos não entendiam por que não ficavam juntos de uma vez se eles se amavam. Era pedir o impossível. Não por Aomine ser gay e ter Kagami como namorado, ou por Momoi um dia ter jurado amor eterno para Kuroko e agora ter Sakurai como atual namorado. Simplesmente não sentiam esse tipo de amor. Mas independente disso, cuidariam sempre um do outro.

- Ah... Satsu... Momoi acho melhor irmos.

Sakurai quebrou o silêncio que caiu sobre eles. Não estava com ciúmes ou inseguro pela presença de Aomine, compreendia a amizade deles e respeitava ao máximo seu companheiro de time. Mas sabia que naquele momento, o pouco era muito. Evitaria falar ou agir desnecessariamente, mas em momento algum, passou por sua cabeça de deixar Momoi em um momento como aquele. Sorriu e aproximou-se dos dois. Momoi se soltou de Aomine para abraçá-lo.

O celular de Aomine tocou. Era Kagami. Só então se lembrou de que seu namorado havia ficado na portaria do apartamento, alegando que se subisse junto, falaria alguma besteira, como sempre fazia. E também, não se sentia à vontade no apartamento de uma garota.

- Eu vou falar com Kagami.

- E-espera! Não conte nada à ele, por favor, Daiki.

Momoi pediu. Aomine concordou.

- Certo.

Antes de sair, olhou de Momoi para Sakurai, e só então seguiu para a porta. No que desceu até a portaria, já avistou Kagami.

- Então? Agora vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não posso. Prometi à Satsuki que não contaria à ninguém.

-Então a ela você obedece?

- Não comece.

- É mesmo? E quando transamos a primeira vez e eu pedi que não contasse à ela? Até hoje eu fico sem coragem para olhá-la nos olhos!

Ficou em silêncio. Kagami estava certo e sabia disso, mas não iria admitir. Lembrava-se muito bem de como o namorado havia ficado ao saber que Aomine tinha quebrado a promessa de manter a relação deles em segredo. Foi graças a Momoi que o namoro dos dois veio à tona.

- Kagami, depois falamos disso.

Ainda estava de cabeça cheia, e tudo o que queria naquele momento, era evitar uma briga com Kagami. Deu meia volta e seguiu para o elevador, mas antes de entrar, teve a certeza de ouvir: "Filho da puta".

* * *

Apesar da neve e do vento, Himuro conseguiu embarcar no avião. Como a viagem estava planejada há dias, não sentiu a necessidade de chamar os amigos para uma despedida no aeroporto. Quanto mais rápido fosse, melhor.

"_Mas não me importaria se Atsushi aparecesse... Ou pelo menos mandasse uma mensagem"_

Desde que ficou sabendo da viagem, Murasakibara não retornou nenhuma ligação ou mensagem. Himuro não o culpava. Também ficaria bravo no lugar dele. Eram namorados, o normal seria que Himuro lhe contasse os problemas. Estava arrependido de não ter contado.

Mas agora era tarde. Em poucos minutos, o avião partiria. Fechou os olhos, afundando na poltrona. Ao menos parecia que ninguém sentaria ao seu lado. Teria um pouco mais de sossego.

-Esse lugar está ocupado?

Gelou com a pergunta. Abriu rapidamente os olhos, e viu Murasakibara ali, de pé. Não sabia o que dizer e como agir. Não esperava, ou melhor, não sabia o porquê dele estar ali. Tinha a certeza de que ninguém sabia do horário ou do avião que pegaria.

-Como?

- Akachin me ajudou. Ele organizou tudo, meu passaporte, passagem e bagagem. Então, 'tá vago?

Himuro meneou positivamente e viu Murasakibara se sentar. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Em parte estava realmente feliz de vê-lo ali, ver que ele havia corrido atrás de si...

-Atsushi! Você enlouqueceu?! Não pode ir!

- Hum? Por quê? Murochin quer que eu fique?

- Como por quê? Seus pais, o colégio, o time! Não pode simplesmente abandonar tudo!

- Akachin já falou com meus pais. Meus pais vão acertar as coisas com o colégio e o time... Disseram pra eu não te perder de vista.

- Hã?

- 'Tá tudo bem, Murochin.

Pensou em argumentar novamente, mas percebeu os olhares dos passageiros. Respirou fundo, pensativo. E logo sentiu o avião ligando os motores e seguindo para a pista.

- Atsushi...

Não respondeu. Murasakibara parecia ter visto um fantasma, e a medida que o avião ganhava velocidade, seu medo aumentou. Os salgadinhos e doces, que estavam cuidadosamente seguros em seu colo, agora estavam no chão, e Murasakibara, com o rosto afundado nas pernas de Himuro, e seus braços, o envolvendo na cintura. Himuro sorriu, tocando os cabelos de Murasakibara.

Estava incerto do que fazer. Murasakibara estava longe de fazer parte de seus planos. Mas bem no fundo, tinha a esperança de que ele aparecesse no ultimo instante. E foi o que aconteceu. Himuro precisaria refazer todos os planos.

Mas os deixaria para assim que o avião pousasse.

* * *

Antes mesmo de chegar ao portão do colégio, viu uma garota parada ali. Só a reconheceu quando a mesma lhe acenou, sorrindo discretamente. E pelos olhos. Era a irmã de Takao. Talvez nunca se acostumasse com a ideia de que Takao tivesse uma irmã tão diferente dele. Takao havia puxado mais o lado Coreano da família, e ela, o outro lado.

-B-bom dia, Midorima-kun.

- Bom dia... Takao Sayu, não é?

- Sim... Eu queria falar um instante com você... Tem um momento?

-Sim.

Midorima levou Sayu até um dos bancos que ficavam no caminho em direção a quadra. Pegou uma bebida para si e para ela, se sentando.

-... Aconteceu algo?

- Kazunari... Ele... Está internado.

Sentiu o tempo parar por um segundo, e com ele, seu coração e pensamentos. Não soube como reagir àquelas palavras, mas se sentiu frustrado, e de alguma maneira, com raiva. Apertou a lata de refrigerante.

-Desde quando?

- Depois que você saiu de lá... Ele quis arrumar as coisas pra aula, mas no dia seguinte... A saúde dele piorou. Os médicos fizeram exames, não sei o que deu, mas parece que ele vai precisar ficar lá por alguns dias... Ou mais.

Midorima se sentiu culpado. Takao havia demonstrado não estar totalmente bem, mas mesmo assim, Midorima insistiu para que ele fosse, e ao ouvir que Takao havia passado mal novamente, a culpa lhe acertou bem na boca do estomago.

- A culpa é minha... Eu insisti para que Takao viesse...

- Não se sinta culpado, por favor! Kazunari estava assim há dias, mas só quando nossos pais voltaram e viram o estado que ele está... Mas ele é tão cabeça dura... Tão... Midorima-kun, por favor, fale com ele... Mesmo depois de tudo, ele insiste que não tem nada, que tá tudo bem, mas... Não está! Nós sabemos que não está bem... Eu... Se acontecer algo com meu irmão... Não sei o que eu faço...

Estava sem reação, era a primeira vez que estava sozinho com uma garota, ainda mais chorando. Já havia passado por situações bem difíceis com algum ente querido doente, mas nada como aquilo. Era estranho. Queria ser capaz de arrancar com as mãos a tristeza de Sayu, mas tudo o que podia, era oferecer um ombro amigo e lhe secar as lágrimas.

-Takao é realmente um idiota e egoísta por ter nos preocupado. Eu vou falar com ele... Por isso... Não chore.

Midorima não soube dizer o tempo que ficaram ali, em silêncio. Com certeza levaria mais um xingo e castigo pela falta de compromisso com o time, mas procurou não pensar naquilo no momento. Esperar Sayu parar de chorar, e levá-la até a saída, eram sua prioridade.

O choro logo parou e a ida até a o portão foi feita em silêncio.

* * *

Estranhamente gostava de hospitais. As cores frias em tons pastel, com a predominância do branco lhe traziam bem estar, de que tudo estava bem organizado. Se quisesse, poderia muito bem entrar na melhor universidade do Japão para cursar medicina, suas notas eram boas, era realmente dedicado e o mais importante, apaixonado por aquela profissão. E também, era apaixonado pelo basquete. Ele não era o maior jogador do Japão, mas era sem dúvidas, o mais dedicado.

Mas estava começando a ter dúvidas sobre seguir o basquete. Era cruel como os jogadores eram facilmente substituídos por uma nova geração. Sabia disso porque foi isso que aconteceu com a Shuutoku, assim como os outros times que conhecia.

Parou na porta. Antes de bater e entrar certificou-se de que enfim estava com o item da sorte daquele dia, e de que havia comprado a comida favorita de Takao. Bateu na porta.

-Estou entrando...

Anunciou, entrando, mas não houve resposta. Takao estava dormindo e sozinho. Havia um vaso de flores amarelas perto da janela, sinal de quem estivesse ali, saiu há pouco tempo.

Midorima sentiu um aperto no peito chegando perto de Takao e vendo as marcas roxas de seringa no braço dele. A mudança na aparência foi gritante. Em poucas horas, havia perdido peso, e inúmeras manchas estavam espalhadas pelo corpo. Sentou-se perto da cama, deixando a sacola em uma mesinha. Não tinha pressa para sair. Havia cancelado todos os seus planos exclusivamente para ficar ali.

- Eu trouxe kimchi, sei que é sua comida favorita...

As palavras não eram realmente em vão. Takao podia estar dormindo, mas poderia ouvir. Torcia para que estivesse ouvindo.

- Shin... Chan?

- Desculpe te acordar. Sua irmã disse que você estava internado aqui. Pediu para te ver.

- Senti o cheiro de kimchi...

- Ah sim... Eu trouxe para você...

- Shin-chan... Quando foi a última vez que nos vimos?

- Hum? Foi quando sua mãe me ligou.

Takao sorriu.

- Entendi... Não foi verdade então...

- Do que está falando, Takao?

- Acho que os remédios estão mexendo com minha cabeça. Esquece.

Então os toques, os olhares e o beijo foram tudo um sonho. Uma alucinação. Sabia que Midorima jamais faria ou deixaria que Takao o tocasse daquela maneira. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas sorriu novamente. Se chorasse, iria preocupar Midorima e não queria isso.

- Takao...

- Fala, Shin-chan?

- O que os médicos falaram?

-Não é nada de mais, Shin-chan, você e minha família se preocupam à toa.

- Sua irmã disse que você estava mal há dias.

- Exagero dela.

-... Essas marcas de seringa e esses roxos não são exageros, Takao! Até quando vai fingir que está tudo bem?!

Pensou em desviar a conversa, mas não tinha mais argumentos. Estava cansado demais para discutir e não sabia o porquê de Midorima insistir tanto.

- Midorima... Desde quando você se importa tanto? Não somos amigos, namorados, ou colegas... Mas se quer tanto saber... Eu estou doente sim. Satisfeito?!

A mudança brusca de humor pegou Midorima de surpresa. Takao raramente perdia a linha e erguia a voz. Geralmente, não importava o quê, estava sempre sorrindo e inventando piadas para descontrair. Mas sorrisos não curam doenças. Entendia o porquê de Takao ficar agressivo.

- Estou satisfeito que enfim tenha admitido Takao. E me importo porque você é importante... Não menti sobre você ser minha sombra...

Mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu o corpo estremecer. Midorima em resposta se aproximou um pouco mais da cama e puxou Takao para que ele apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Não mostrou resistência alguma, agarrando-se ao ombro de Midorima.

-Shin-chan... Eu... Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que é, Takao?

- Posso te beijar?

* * *

Finalmente as coisas vão andar 8D~  
Foi proposital o Kagami dando uma de mocinha ciumenta 3


	4. Occam's Razor - Parte Um

–Hã?

A principio achou que tinha entendido errado, era impossível que Takao realmente tivesse pedido aquilo. Não tinha sentido algum pedir por algo como aquilo. Não por serem homens. A verdade é que não se importava. Para Midorima, se duas pessoas se amavam, pouco importava o sexo delas. E Takao sabia disso. Em uma das poucas conversas sobre o assunto, Midorima havia dito não ter uma opção fixa. Mulher ou homem, não se apegava a esse detalhe.

Mas quando viu que Takao realmente havia pedido um beijo, Midorima se afastou em reação. Não era uma resposta negativa, mas não esperava aquele tipo de pedido, até mesmo para Takao.

– Esses remédios e a falta de uma noite bem dormida estão afetando meu cérebro. Eu... Sou um idiota... Me desculpa, Shin-chan.

– Você é sempre idiota, Takao. O pedido... Não foi idiota, mas...

–Tá tudo bem! E-esquece.

–... Certo.

Takao nunca desejou tanto que um buraco se abrisse diante dele. Queria esconder toda a vergonha que havia tomado seu corpo, deixando em evidência o rosto completamente vermelho. Respirou fundo e se ajeitou na cama. Tanto Takao quanto Midorima podiam sentir a tensão que caiu entre eles. O constrangimento era claro no rosto de cada um.

– E o item da sorte de hoje?

– Não o encontrei.

– Hã? Shin-chan sem o item da sorte? Essa é nova.

– Infelizmente, Câncer está em ultimo lugar hoje. Não foi surpresa eu não encontrar meu item da sorte.

– Eu fiz bem de ouvir o Oha Asa hoje. Então... - Esticou um pouco o pescoço, retirando uma das correntes. Pendurado nela havia um pingente de asa de prata. Entregou à Midorima.- Eu sei o quanto é importante para você.

– Obrigado, Takao...

– E o melhor, eu comprei um pra mim também. Os dois pingentes se encaixam, formando um par, assim podemos dividir nossa sorte. Legal, não é? - Midorima assentiu, colocando a correntinha no pescoço. Olhou por alguns segundos o pingente. Era relativamente simples, mas bem detalhado. Quem é que o tivesse feito, tivera a preocupaçãoem colocar os detalhes nas penas.-... Ah, é mesmo! O kimchi. É melhor eu comer logo. Pode pegar pra mim, Shin-chan?

– Claro.

– Eu trouxe algumas bebidas também.

– Desculpa pelo incomodo.

– É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio, mas ao contrário da primeira vez, não se sentiam pressionados pela falta de diálogo. Daquela posição, Takao via apenas as costas de Midorima. Lembrou-se das vezes em que ovia praticar os arremessos. Não foram muitas ou poucas vezes, mas sempre. Takao sempre fazia companhia aMidorima nos treinos extras, embora, desde que havia ficado doente, perdera todos os treinos. Havia sentido falta daquelas costas.

Midorima voltou logo ao seu lugar, com o prato, entregando-o à Takao. Permaneceram ainda em silêncio. Até tinham o que conversar, mas não sabia como tocar no assunto. Preferiu apenas olhar Takao comendo, era bom ver que ao menos apetite, ele tinha e – muito.

– Quer experimentar?

– Acho que um pouco não faz mal...

Arqueou o corpo levemente, pegando gentilmente o pulso de Takao, trazendo a colher à boca. Embora tivesse sido um gesto impensado, Takao sorriu levemente. Sempre se sentia bem ao sentir o toque de Midorima.

– Então?

– Uma mistura de doce e salgado e é bem... Apimentado.

Se estivesse como acompanhamento de arroz ou peixe, não seria tão ruim, mas como era puro e seu paladar relativamente delicado, Midorimanão conseguiu evitar fazer uma careta logo após sentir a mistura de sabores. Takao riu, e naquele momento ele soube com toda a certeza: realmente gostava de Midorima.

– Obrigado por vir, Shin-chan, ficar aqui no hospital sozinho me dá arrepios. Como se fosse aparecer algum fantasma do nada.

Lembrou-se de que Takao havia dito a mesma coisa tempos atrás, durante o treino de férias da Shuutoku. Sorriu. Aquele era o Takao de sempre. O Takao que perturbava, mas que também estaria ali sempre.

– Takao...

– Hum?

– Feche os olhos.

Hesitou, mas acabou obedecendo. Confiava em Midorima, embora aquele pedido fosse estranho. Se bem que aquela situação toda era estranha. Abriu a boca para chamar Midorima, mas algo quente e macio em seus lábios o impediu de dizer qualquer abriu os olhos e tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Tinha quase certeza do que acabara de acontecer.

Não era sonho.

– Shin-chan?

– N-não se acostume! Se for gripe ou virose e eu tiver contraído, a conta dos meus remédios vai direto para você.

– Se você ficar doente, já tem um enfermeiro particular.

–Idiota.

Takao sorriu em resposta. Não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo entre eles realmente, se ficariam somente por aquilo mesmo, porque estava doente, ou se haveria algo mais. Mas no momento, queria apenas aproveitar.

Logo, os médicos entraram. Eram no total, quatro.

– Gostaríamos de falar apenas com o paciente e os parentes dele.

Midorima despediu-se silenciosamente, seguindo para a porta, dando uma última olhada nos médicos, trocando olhares com um deles. Seu pai. Ficou no banco perto da porta. Não se sentia bem tentando ouvir a conversa atrás da porta, mas também, não se sentiria bem se ficasse longe. Sua respiração apertou ao ver os pais de Takao entrarem no quarto.

O momento era inoportuno, mas não pôde evitar pensar no Oha Asa. Na previsão, dizia que aquele era um dia de surpresas agradáveis para os Escorpianos. Apertou o pingente e fechou os olhos. Desejou com todas as forças que a previsão estivesse certa.

Quarenta e cinco minutos se passaram e ouviu um choro que, pelo tom, era da mãe de Takao. Não sabia o que fazer. Não podia entrar, seria invasão demais do espaço deles. Restou conversar com os médicos. No que eles saíram, Midorima se aproximou.

Apesar de ainda não ter certeza se queria seguir uma carreira ali, tinha alguns privilégios graças aos pais trabalharem ali. Midorima já havia até ajudado algumas vezes ali, fazendo alguns trabalhos voluntários.

Temeu pelo pior. Seu pai era o oncologista chefe do hospital e raramente visitava os pacientes. Muitos o consideravam cruel por não poupar os pacientes da realidade. Nesse aspecto, Midorima odiava o próprio pai, odiava por ele ser daquele jeito, e odiava por muitos o acharem tão parecido com ele. Talvez, por esse motivo, Midorima desejava se tornar um médico também, assim poderia provar que não era como ele.

Então, foi como se a neve que caia pesadamente lá fora, invadisse todo aquele corredor. A frieza nas perguntas e respostas entre Midorima e seu pai foram rápidas, mas pareceramuma dolorosa eternidade. Agora, Midorima sabia a verdadeira condição de Takao.

Voltou ao quarto e sentou-se ao lado da cama novamente. Takao viu que ele já sabia.

– Shin-chan... Qual é a previsão do meu signo hoje?

– ... Escorpião está em primeiro lugar. O item da sorte é um lenço vermelho.

– E o que mais?

– "Parabéns você de Escorpião, seu signo está em primeiro lugar. Mantenha a cabeça fria e aproveite as boas energias para as pendências que estavam te atrapalhando. Saúde e amor em alta."

Takao riu em deboche e olhou Midorima. Nunca havia acreditado em horóscopos, mas às vezes fingia acreditar, tudo para ajudar Midorima, mas não segurou o riso ao ouvi-lo repetindo o que havia escutado mais cedo. Havia soado ainda mais irônico.

– Shin-chan, era só uma indisposição... Eu só estava indisposto.

Logo, as lágrimas vieram.

_"Kazunari está com Leucemia. Com o tratamento certo e sorte, ele tem no máximo um ano."_

* * *

Sentia-se arrependido pela atitude anterior. Sabia que a relação que Aomine tinha com Momoi não passava de amizade. Eles eram praticamente irmãos. Mas enquanto não conseguia controlar o ciúme, descontou toda sua frustração em hambúrgueres.

– Talvez eu devesse ligar pra ele...

– Ligar pra quem, Kagami-kun?

– Kuroko?!

Não importava a quantia de vezes, ou a circunstância, para ele, era impossível prever que Kuroko aparecesse, sem se assustar.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu marquei de me encontrar com Akashi-kun perto daqui. Como falta meia hora, pensei em passar para tomar um milk-shake.

– Eu já estava me esquecendo que vocês dois estão namorando.

– Akashi-kun e eu não estamos juntos. Vamos apenas conversar.

– Claro, só conversar.

–E você? Por que está aqui?

– Passando o tempo.

– Kagami-kun, você e Aomine-kun brigaram?

– Tivemos uma discussão, só isso.

– Vocês brigam demais.

– Mas dessa vez ele passou dos limites! Ficou de segredinhos com a Momoi, sendo que ele contou para ela sobre nós.

– Kagami-kun, você está sendo infantil.

– Como é, Kuroko?!

– Escuta,Aomine-kun e Momoi-san são amigos desde a infância. Desde criança, eles cuidam um do outro. É normal que tenham alguma intimidade. Mas isso não quer dizer que algo a mais pode acontecer entre eles. Você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém. E tem mais... Aomine-kun pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas nunca conheci alguém tão fiel quanto ele. E ele te escolheu, Kagami-kun.

– Não cansa de estar sempre certo?

– Na verdade, não.

– Tch! Convencido.

Ficaram em silêncio. Depois daquele sermão, Kagami ficou sem saber como respondê-lo, ou melhor, não tinha o que estava certo e sabia disso. Kuroko quando queria, falava boas verdades, deixando muitas pessoas sem resposta. Cruzou os braços, dando-se por vencido.

* * *

Murasakibara permaneceu praticamente a viagem inteira agarrado à Himuro, como se ele fosse capaz de protegê-lo e, naquele momento, era verdade. Apesar do desconforto, Himuro não se moveu, não importava quantas vezes falasse que estavam seguros, bastava o mínimo de solavanco, e Murasakibara apertava ainda mais ele.

– Atsushi, você está me sufocando.

–Não quero soltar!

Àquela altura, estavam sendo uma atração extra no avião. Mesmo que ninguém demonstrasse, algumas pessoas estavam se divertindo com aquela cena, outras, achando adorável. As aeromoças, já os chamavam pelo nome, arriscando uma ou outra brincadeira com eles. Não era todo dia que se via aquela cena.

–Atsushi!

–Não!

Era como discutir como uma crianç sempre se surpreendia com as mudanças repentinas de humor deMurasakibara, e em todas, achava adorável. Independente do que pudesse acontecer, Himuro agradecia todos os dias por seu companheiro conseguir manter aquela inocência que ele mesmo havia perdido. Acabou sorrindo, encostando e tentando ajeitar-se do modo que conseguia na poltrona, olhando pela janela. Chegariam no máximo em meia hora.

– Estamos quase lá.

O comentário havia sido mais para si mesmo do que para Murasakibara. Odiava admitir, mas estava nervoso. Não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer ao pisar em solo americano novamente. Por mais que tentasse adiar os pensamentos, não conseguia. Com Murasakibara ao seu lado, todos os seus planos haviam mudado que poderia contar com Alex. Ela mesma havia se oferecido para buscá-lo no aeroporto. Mas temia. Alex havia dito que tinha uma surpresa e que fazia questão de mostrar em primeira mão para ele. Por um breve momento, Himuro lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que ela havia dito isso.

E quando viu que o avião iria pousar, se adiantou em abraçar Murasakibara. Se na decolagem e nas turbulências ele havia ficado apavorado, no pouso não seria diferente. Respirou fundo não podia negar que o aperto em seu corpo parecia estalar alguns ossos a ponto de quase quebra-los – ou ao menos Himuro pensava assim.

Durante o pouso, Himuro desejou mais do que tudo, que aquilo terminasse o mais rápido possível e assim, ele se veria livre daquele doloroso abraço. Agradeceu mentalmente assim que Murasakibara o soltou. Ele ainda tremia, mas nada comparado à antes.

O desembarque ocorreu normalmente. Pegaram as malas e seguiram para o ponto de encontro, onde Alex já estaria a espera deles.

– Murochin, e agora?

– Vamos decidir por partes. Primeiro, vamos encontrar com a Alex. Ela está nos esperando na lanchonete. Depois decidimos.

– Lanchonete? Tem bolo lá?

– Provavelmente.

Não precisou olhar, havia sentido que Murasakibara estava sorrindo novamente, como se o pavor do voo, tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo. Gentilmente, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e Murasakibara o olhou. Se ainda estivessem no Japão, não poderiam andar de mãos dadas com tanta liberdade.

– Aqui não faz mal andarmos de mãos dadas.

O Japão tinha suas qualidades, e até cogitava a possibilidade voltar para lá, mas para morar, não tinha mais certeza. Seu lar era ali, nos Estados Unidos. Seus amigos, sua família, seu passado, e agora com Murasakibara, seu futuro também. Mas temia que algum dia, Murasakibara se arrependesse da decisão.

_"Seja o tempo que for, quero aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dele."_

Sorriu ao ver Alex e soltou-se de Murasakibara para receber o abraço apertado que ela sempre fazia questão de dar. Esperou pelo beijo, temendo que seu namorado ficasse com ciúmes, mas esse não ocorreu. Estranhou.

– Finalmente você chegou e trouxe o Atsushi também!

– Ah, sim... Depois eu explico o que aconteceu.

Alex ficou entre os dois, os puxando para a lanchonete. Sua animação foi suficientemente contagiante a ponto de Murasakibara tagarelar junto com ela, conversando sobre os doces de lá. Era bom sinal. Uma coisa a menos para Himuro se preocupar.

A lanchonete era ampla e pelo horário, o movimento não era incomodo. Em poucos segundos, Murasakibara viu os doces e correu praticamente colando suas mãos no vidro do balcão.

– Deixa que eu pego.

– Ah, obrigado, Muro-

Aquele não era Himuro.

* * *

Finalmente as coisas vão andar agora.  
Eu custei mesmo pra decidir o que o Takao teria, estudei e pesquisei bastante antes de escrever qualquer coisa. É um pouco clichê, eu admito, mas garanto que é só essa parte, mas enfim. Sem spoilers, até mesmo, porque tenho três finais escritos, e até lá, é provável que apareçam mais finais pra eu decidir qual usar :B~

Ainda um pouquinho na relação do Takao e Midorima, recebi inúmeros conselhos de como deveria ser a abordagem da doença. Primeiro pensei em Midorima descobrindo só depois, já que Takao diria que está tudo bem, mas no fim, decidi não fazer isso porque tenho certos... Planos a longo prazo. ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Tenho que me segurar para não soltar spoiler algum dos outros casais, mas lombrigas falam bem alto, então, vou tomar bastante cuidado. :v

Eu pretendia colocar a surpresa da Alex nesse capítulo, mas acabou que não consegui. Por isso, podem fazer suas apostas do que pode ser. Quem acertar ganha uma estrelinha.  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・


End file.
